


Cold Coffee

by CaptainVoldyPants



Category: NCIS
Genre: Age Difference, Coffee, Cousins, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVoldyPants/pseuds/CaptainVoldyPants
Summary: Timothy McGee has a cousin that lives only a block from him and is his best friend, but he doesn't tell her about his work as it's in his opinion too dangerous for her to know after the events with Ari Haswari. Of course does she meet Abby Sciuto at one point (with only her choking collar and black lip stick on in Tim's bed on a Saturday morning) and they also become friends quickly but other than Abby, Christiana "Chris" Murrow hasn't met any of Tim's collegues or so she thought.One day Gibbs' addiction to coffee brings him to a new coffee and baking shop 'Martha's Homely' that has newly opened near the headquarters of the NCIS, Naval Criminal Investigative Service, and in the sight of Chris who works as a waitress there but is secretly co-onwer of the shop too.It leads to a rejected Tony, a confused Ziva, a desperate Tim and a happy Abby as their relationship is built.





	Cold Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> All rights of characters and plots of the show belong to whoever made the show, only my original characters, places and plots are from me and my wild imagination. Also my first language isn't English so please bear with my strange sentence structures, wrong choice of words or misspelling. Thank You : )
> 
> (Gibbs is five years younger, so that the age difference is a little bit smaller)

**Chapter One** **:**

 

"Chris! Chris, where are you?"

The familiar voice of my dear cousin sounded through my little apartment, waking me up from my precious sleep. I groaned as a dull ache pounded behind my forehead. What did I drink last night? My half closed eyes fell on the alarm clock on the nightstand. 9:12. **9** **:12.** Again a groan emitted from my mouth. It was much too early if it was Saturday morning.

"Tim, be quiet. Maybe she's still asleep."

I heard Abby whisper, not so quietly, as the both of them crept around the apartment and to the half opened door of my bedroom. I shook my head at those two, simply made for each other, to annoy me. Of course did I love both.

"No, I'm not-"

I spoke and sat up rubbing my eyes as I saw them behind the door, Timmy grinning thriumphantly at the goth next to him. Quickly I erased it with a sharp look,

"-anymore, Tim."

"Sorry."

"What did I say, Timmy."

Now Abby wore the smile as my cousin scratched his neck sheepishly. She skipped to me with a radiant smile on her face and I began to doubt that those two, with whom I had spent the last night in my apartment talking, and apparently drinking, had much more than a beer, Tim anyway as he had a low tolerance for alcohol. Again the throbbing got stronger and I closed my eyes trying to remember how much I had drunk but my mind stayed empty, only some images of me giving Abby a sloppy kiss flashed before my inner eye.

"Did I kiss you, Abs? Again?"

"Yeah, and, again, I can only say that you're a great kisser-"

"Abby!"

Timothy glared at her, partly in embarassment, and blushed. He was such a sweet innocent boy, a real geek. She looked at him like an innocent kicked puppy, but as Tim turned to me again the goth winked at me with a wicked smirk making me laugh in my head and grin back.

"So... How much did I drink?"

I asked after a moment of silence.

"Umm, let me see... We had each a beer, but you stole half of mine and got another one for Abby and you. Around eleven you began with shots and the game 'If Timmy says something geek-ish I have to drink', so a lot of those, and in the end you had a glas of Whiskey."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Timmy. You know how I get when you don't stop me. Your tech things are only so confusing. Same with you, Abs, but you're cool."

"Hey!"

"Ha! I'm cool, McGee, and you're not."

"I'm cool too!"

"No, you aren't."

"I am."

"No."

"Too!"

While those two argued like two children, or an old married couple, I stood up and made myself ready to go whereever they wanted to go.

 

~~~

 

"I know you aren't exactly a tech freak like me or Timmy but you have to know some things, don't you? As a relative of him and Sarah?"

Abby asked me as we three moved through the mall to another goth store as she searched for new clothes. Tim began to laugh as he was on the other side of Abby.

"I had to show her how to use her phone, her first phone, two years ago."

Abs gasped next to me and stared at me with wide eyes.

"She's like Gibbs."

"She's worse than Gibbs."

My cousin countered. A second we were silent and rolled my eyes at them. I didn't know who Gibbs was, only that he was their boss and a lot older with a difficulty with technical things, like me apparently. Suddenly a grin spread over Abby's lips.

"They'd make a cute couple."

"Who?"

"Gibbs and Chris."

"No!"

Tim's answer was like a shot from a gun so fast did he exclaim. Some teenagers looked funnily at us. Three guys and a girl, all obviously future seniors in highschool. Two of the boys stared a bit longer, mostly at me. Then I made eye contact with them and one of them looked away embarassed, but the other gave me a cocky smirk and winked. I laughed silently but shook my head, he was too young and too full of himself.

"Why not?"

"Gibbs' like sixty. And Chris-Chris is only twenty-two. No, that's... No! Abby, don't try to get them together, please. You've got Ziva and Tony to play cupid. Not my cousin and my boss, that's just wrong and urg..."

Timothy ranted as I felt a bit left out and also a bit offended that seemingly Timmy got to say who I can date and who not.

"Chill, Timmy. I won't do it."

"Wait,you two. I'm also here, you know. First of all, Tim, if I want to be in a relationship with your boss, you can't forbid it. And secondly, what's always the matter with the age? Older men are mature and raised as gentlemen. They're much nicer than anyone in my age."

I interrupted them and said how I truely felt about that matter. Why would the age matter if you are mentally on the same page. Although I was ten years younger than my cousin I felt much more mature than him and it also showed in my choice of clothing as I wore regular blue jeans, a white blouse and flats, something that most women in my age wouldn't do in their free time. All my friends were older, Abby and Tim ten years and Martha about twenty years, as she didn't want to say how old she really is.

"Do you really want to date our boss? You don't know anything about him, Chris. And you haven't met him yet."

Tim sounded really worried as he stopped and looked at me with his puppy eyes. I sighed.

"No, Timmy, but I'm an adult. I can decide for myself."

"Okay, but could you promise not to see my boss? It's only a precaution."

I rolled my eyes but did it nontheless. I had intended to keep every promise I gave but only about a week later I would break it without knowing.


End file.
